Super Smash Bros Anime verson
by dinoton101
Summary: Long ago a tourmeant made to stop a war, but Heroes had to come tighter to stop a evil.But now the Evil has come to new worlds.And the heroes from there must come tighter and fight the same evil.Here are some of the heroes-Mario(Cartoon)Link(Cartoon)Pikachu(Anime/ss b)Yoshi(Cartoon)DK(Cartoon. King Koopa(Cartton)Ash (Anime) Mewtwo(Anime) and More.
1. Chapter 1

ANIME SUPER SMASH BROS

I do not own Any of this animes or are onw by there owers.

Prloge

Long ago in the a far away land a war broke was between the to was called Hyule and the other was The Mushroom die in this it was not going to end anytime then two heroes aross and put a stop to the not before being stop by three of then where known as Master hand and Grizzy the last bean was the worst of them name was where the one that start the plan was to desorty all worlds.  
But they where stop by.A little plumer and a sword wileding the help of other from other worlds.(Note the pumber was not Mario,But the other mite be anther Link)And peace was the hatred was still the worlds came togther and created the a tourment call Super Smash tourment would have people from every world come toghter and fight to be the top last for along time untile Master Hand with the help of Pikachu,Mario,Samus,Yoshi,DK,Fox,Kirby,and other stop then He return with old patner Grizzy Hand But with the help of new people Like Mewtwo, and others they stop him,but then the fighters got cell back to action when Tabu Ganendgroth had from a evil leage of his own but see Tabu couod not be controll he and the other villians jion up with the the defeat of Tabu everyone thought it was overr,but they where see Tabu was not realy deafeeted he was sent to anther unavlise lkie the one he from,but diffrent.  
He so happen to be sent back to when the same war that had happen in his like in his he was stop by the same heroes.  
And that is the story begains.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One the leaters I don't own any of this.

(World Mushroom kindom)

A plumer had just got done betten King Koopa again, and he was very tierd."Hey Luigi I'm back."He said in a brocklen actsent.  
"Well Mario let me gest King Koopa kid nap Princess Toadstole again?"Ask Luigia."No this time he had stold a a tree from Yoshi Island."  
Said on cue Yoshi enter."Yoshi say stank you Mario."He said."Yoshi you all ready said way Luigia did the mail come in yet?"He ask."Yes, and it seem you and Yoshi, and me been invitedd to something."He said."Okay Luigia let take a look at the leater.  
"Said open up the leater and started to read it.

Dear Mario bros,and Pet

You have been invited to a big tourment at the end of this have been wacthing you sent you came to the Mushroom know you and your friend would do well in this you chose to who you want to go with you three. And you all will be telaported.

Sign ?

"So what do you think Mario?"Ask Luigia."I say I want a pizza right now then we can get back to this."Shaid."Yoshi don't mite scare Yoshi."He said."You think We should teel Toadstole about this?'Ask Luigia."I told you Luigia frist we eat then we talk about this."Said Mario who was making a pizza.

(In Pokemon)

We find our heroes lost as uslle Ash was getting the blame for what they did not see was Pikachu going into a portle to somewhere."Ash I can't belive where lost again!"Yell Misty."I told youMisty I know where I'm going!"Yell Ash.  
"Then where are we going big head!"Yell Misty."I don't have to tell you why are you still fallowing me for."He yelled.  
"I told you still have not pay me back my bick."He yelled."Guys will you quite fighting if you have noties Pikachu is gone."Said Brock.  
"Realy is waird I wonder where he went?"Ask Misty."Guys he right in frount of use."Said Ash.  
"Pika Chu(What taking you?")He ask"Pikachu where was you?"Ask Misty."Pikachu Pika Chu(You have no ideal.)" The next thing to happen was a note appear in Ash new what this he had gotten the same note years agoe,but this one was was not like the one that master hand Wrote all those years begain to read it.  
Dear Ash and Pikachu.

Do not read this leater untile you find three frist one is Mewtwo and the other Jigglypuff and Lucario.  
Pikachu knew what was going on so he open back up the porlte and got all three of was kind of hard to find Mewtwo sent he was not was not ivted back to Super Smash he still went any Pikachu found all of them they went back the portle.  
Ash saw Pikachu and the other Pokemon apper from no where and he be to read the rest.

Dear Ash and Pokemon We have been wacthing Ash,and frineds We know you have what it take to become the intive all of you to enter this your tourment for all of your Pokemon my know what we are talking about,but you can only use three Pokemon.  
Not in cluding have sent three of your best Pokemon to our don't worry you will see them thing this is for Pikachu do not tell the other you meet there about the other world in the game same go for Mewtwo,  
Lucario,and you appet just sign the doted line and you will telaport to our world.  
Sign ?

"So Ash you think you should enter?"Ask Misty."You know I'm up for a challgen Mist,how about you guys...not wait what did the leater mean when it said all of you knew?"Said spoke up."We have enter a tourment like the one the note told off.'Said Mewtwo.  
"Let just me and Pikachu took down alot of bad guys.''Said Loucarido"Pikachu why didn't I see you go."Said Mewtwo spoke up.  
"The reason is he usely wait for you to go to sleep and go through a portle to the tourment.'He said."Ash I think you should go."Said Brock."Ok."Said Ash as he sign all of there a portle open up and they went throught.

(Highrule)

Link was setting bord untile Zelda came in mad.'LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!GANON IS ATTACK THE CASTLE AS WE SPECK WHAT ARE YOU DOING SETTING ON YOUR BUTT!"Said Zelda."well excuse me princess.I just so happen to be thinking about some building I saw the other day...No wait Ganon attack the castle!  
"He said then Jumping out the caslte land right next to the gaint Pig."Link so you findley show your facse again?"Said Ganon."What are you doing here Ganon!"Said Link."To get your atenchen and now that I have it I'm here to still Zelda,and the Triefore of Wisom."He said.'Realy so just the samething you all was do."He said."This time I'm not alone.I broght help from a hellow to King Koopa ,and his Kids."He said and out from behind him came a Gaint spicky shell turttle and other little one around him."  
So you found your self as ullay as your self."Said Link."You will not talk to king dad that way!"Said a blue hair Koopa.''Yes you will not talk to king dad like like or I Big Mouth Koopa will destory your caslte or will kill our princness and all will bowl to Big Mouth..."He said to say when Link kick the little koopa and kock him after that King Koopa went after Link and Ganon set his minon after could not hold them back,but then a portle open up a two people appaer one was a prince with a blue cape and blue hair and the other was on tihe a red cape and shot hair.(It anime verson from of Marth and Ilk.)And they help Link bet Ganon and the Koopas."Thank for ..."Said Link started to say but Zelda ran out to see what happen.''Marth where are we I though the leater said we woud end up at the tourment."Said Ilk."I don't know Ilk but It my because his boy was in truoble."Said Marth.  
"This boy has and is all royles like this."Said Link."I heard That Link."WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS."Said Link."  
So your name is Link is it.I'm Marth and this is my friend Ilk we where traveling to anther world when we stop here for some reson.  
"Said Marth."I see...No wait there are other worlds?"Ask Link."Yes Link there are fact long ago a anctor of your foght with a person from anther world."Said this a leater appaer in Link hands.  
So Link read it.

Dear Link and Zelda.

We here by invite you to a have been wacthing you Link you and your family for sign the doted line,  
andd you and Zelda and enter.

Sgin?

"Hey that the same leater we got."Said Marth."So Zelda you think we should eneter.'Ask Link."I don't know Link what if Ganon attackweil we are gone.  
"Said Zelda."I think we go to the same pleace we do."Said Link."Find just sign the stuid thing."Said Link sign Zelda,Link,  
Marth, and Ilk was teaported to ather world.

(DREAM LAND)  
Kirby and Metaknight was fight King King Dedede lateuse bet a note appaer in Kiry hands." do you have there?"Ask Metaknight.'Kirby shook his head saying he did not know."Let me this it said there a tourment Kirby I think we should enter.'He they sign they left.

(The Mush Room Kingdom)  
Prinecess Toadstole was now in the house.'So what is this about Mario."She ask.'It about this leater we take about this Tourment call S.S.B"Said Mario."Hey I know about holdso many year to help keep the peace in the worlds it a great honrr to be pick for this tourment.I say sign it."She said."Okay Princess."Said Mario as he sign it and they went.

But not was all see The villian of the Heroes hand team up with each other. And meet in a dark ream.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 The meeting

On anther world in a castle the Villians ffrist to show up was Ganon, and King Koopa and his kids .Then a cartoon verson of them.  
Wario apper with Jesse and James ,and Mewoth King Dedede appear with anther portle open and a guy come out that look kind of like Ganon,but he look human(Ganondorf Game)"I see you are all here.A d I see I have a contore part here.I gesting you lost the abiay to tranform back."He said."You have no Ieald."He said."Why are we here anyway."Ask Mewoth."That what I'm about to get starter my an is Ganondorf and I came from anther verson of you don't belive me ask me over there."  
He said pointing a the fat pig."It is ture that is me, but in a from I can no longer go.''He said."You see long ago in my diemenshon me and gruop of viilians tryrd to destory our heroes by teaming up,I even capcher the one they call Master in the end I had to team up with the heroes to stop a evil person name Tabu."He said."Hey! What does that have to do with anything."Comaned King Dedede.  
" seam your diemenshon has a tourment like the one in if we combind force we can finldy kill those heroes.  
"Bowser you can findley take over the Mushroom kingdom."He said."I kind of don't go by my first name but ok you can cout me in."Are you saying you can help me get ride of that Kirby?"Ask King Dedede."Yes,and I heard you have contact call nightmare inc."Said Ganondorf."Yes."Said King Dedede."They mint come in handy for what I have plain."So waht do you have way?"Ask James."Let just say the frist part of it will recider a centen Pokemon you know."He said."Pikachu."Said Jesse."Yes. I have fought him he will not be easy."He said."Ha ha what a in it for me?"Ask Wario(Cartoon)"Let just say all the money you want."He siad."I am in.  
"Said are in it mean geting Pikachu we are alway in."Said Mewoth."How about you King Koopa?"Ask Ganondorf."If it mean the end of the Mario and that dinosaur I'm in and so is my Kooplings am I'm right kids!"He said."Yes King dad."  
They all said."And am I in?"He said."Yes I there on thing why are you here?"He ask."I help.I found out about this diemenshon so I came to give you a hand."He said."I know that not true sent I am you."Said look down."Find here the truth I was bandsh here by my Link after our last fight.  
(Flash back-I landed in your verson of Hyrlue and saw all defeat by your Link many time.I fider if I was here then the the villian from my dieminshon was here that why your here."He said."I don't care if you help he kill Kirby I will help!"Said King Dedede.  
All the villians where in.

(Smash island)(Link gruop)  
Link,Zelda Marth and Ilk had arive at that the the fisrt thing that they saw was the other people that had eneater.  
(Sonic form Sonic X)(Snake from Metael Gear)(Samus from metroid)(DK and Didiy Kong from Donkey Kong Contery the TV show.)  
(Fox and Falco from Star Foxs)(Pit from Kid Icarus)"Nan there is shere alot of people here."Said Link."I know let just find where we are aspotle to go."Said Zelda.'Okay I gest."Said Link."Guys look over here it look like anther verson of me."Said go over to the other Link."Hey little guy what you name?"He ask."Don't call me little guy,and it Chibi Link.(Anther verson of toon Link)"He said.  
"Hey my name is Link too."Said Link."That cool now can you leave me alone."Said Chibi Link."Well exuse me Pr..."He start to say."Call me Princess I will gut you right here got it."He went over to Link."So I see you made a friend."She said."He a angery little guy.'He said as anther group appear.

(With Mario gruop)

"So this is where there holding it."Said Toadstole."Mario I think we have to sign up over there."Said Luigi."Ok let go over there."He as Mario was going over to the sign in tables he bump into someone from his past."DK!"Said Mario angery."Weal it it isn't Mario.I see your still the same as all was."He said."Mario you know this guy?"Ask Toadstle."Mario had a run in with this guy father and then him once ever sent then they kind of been rivils."Said Luigi."So what bring a loser like you here?"He ask.''Din't you hear invited only.""To let you know DK JR I did get invited so ha!''Said Mario as he heald the letter up to Donkey Kong fasce."So what that don't mean anything Mario I will still kick your butt."He said as he walk off."What him problem?'Ask Yoshi."He made because Mario beat him at Mario cartraceing last time he came over."Luigi."What?"Ask Princess Toadstole."I have no ideal it was this game we found in the streats the other day and start to play it we are all in there."He said."But the funny thing is Prinecess your name his not Taodstole it was Peach."Said Luigi." my last is my name."'She said.

(With Kirdy group)

Kirby and Metaknight had just arive and Kirby was aready geting into ran rihgt into Captain Falcon."Hey wacth where your going you pink puff ball!"He said."My friend did not mean to do are leaveing."Said Metaknight."I gest I know I am taken out frist."He said."What did you say."Ask Metaknight."How about we fight right now?"He said."Find by be metale head."He said.  
Every one heard this and gread around to wacth.

Then a vosie came out from no where.("If your going to fight it should be in the aringa.")It said then teapolted them to a small platefrom.  
"(Metaknight vs Captain Falcon Fight)Captain Faclon charge for Meta he use Dimensional Cape and telaport behind Captain then use Mach Tornado and hite Captain Captain Falcon,damgeing him about 2%.Captain Falcon then use Falcon Puch and hite Meta Knight almost sending him off the stage."Your good But I have seen beter."Said Meta Knight."The same with you,but if you want beter try this on for size."He said as he pull out a smash ball."What is that?"Ask A veiwer in ther stanges."It call a smash ball."Said anther vosie."What?"What it for?"A voise ask''They say it will bring out a ulimet power in someone who smash it.I heard last year Captain Falcon whenhe use it he almost kill the guy he was fighting."Anther vosie to the fight."Where did you get that?"Ask Meta Knight."Let just I know a guy."He said."But there cenrtin people can use them."He said."Your looking at one of those people."He said."WHAT!"Said Meta Knight."Let just get back to the battle."He Falcon was about to chruch the smash ball when something stop him."...What going on?"Ask Meta Knight."I don't know ...Weal have to do this later I have to go."He said as he walk off the stage.("Meta Knight the winer.)""What was that about?"Ask Meta then came up up to Meta Knight."Kirby I have a real bad feeling about this."He said as they walk off.

(With Ash Group)

Ash and the rest of the Pokemon had use got there when the fighting had Ash and Mewtwo was the vosie in the after the battle they wait to check Went to the rooms they where Ash room he was thinking.  
("Why was I chosen?After all I can't even win a signel Pokemon Leaged and I think my show is starting to do bad show why.I even heard there making a new Pokemon speicle with Red on could of been seem peolpe like him more then I take that back they don't love the real Red they love the mange verson of Red with is not even close to the games.")After this he went to bed (With Pikachu)

Pikachu had almost fell to sleep when he got a call on his SSB Phone(Super Smash Bros Phone)It was from game Mario.

Game Mario:("Pikachu where are you.")

Pikachu:PikachuPika(It seem there a anime verson of super smash bros.I got invited)"

Game anthe super Smash Bros for the Anime verson of use...Oh no I had to tell Link about this.

Pikachu:Pika Pika Pika chu:(What do you mean Mario?")

Game Mario:(The last time Link foght Ganondorf he banshie him to anther world.A one just like if I'm right he sent him to the Anime that true he probly found his self and team up with the other villians I need you to stop Him from doing up he did I'm right he'll try the same thing there as he try in the gae fro what I heard the Anime Tadbu is alot worst then ours.")

Pikachu:Pika Chu Pika.(Okay Mario see you.")

Pikachu hang up and thought about Mario said."(I have to try to find him before he can do any thing.I have to get Mewtwo and Lucario to come with me just in case.")Thought Pikachu.

(Back with the Vilians)

Ganon was specking with the others about game Ganondorf.

King Koopa:Do you really think we can trust this guy.

me,and I know up to something If I know me he trying to awacken something."

King Dedede:So what he said he could get ride of that Kirby.

"Did he now."Ask a Vosie.

King Koopa:Who are you?"

"Let just say I shere a disk like for a centen plumer like you."He said.

Ganon:Why would I not be srpize."

King Koopa:Ganon you know this guy."

Ganon:King Koopa meet your double Bowser and his son Bowser Jr."

Bowser step out of the darkness and into the light to revile a turttle like thing that almost look like King Koopa.A Bowser son come out and they saw he look like a little verson of him.

N:What was with Captain Falcon and will Pikachu find Ganondorf find out next time on Super Smash Bros Anime.

Next time:

Link:So Zelda I'm going to head out into the frost to see what I can find.

Yohsi:Mario me going to sleep in the forset.

Zelda:Hey I'm Zelda.

Toadstole:Hey I'm Toadstole.

The first mach Mario vs Kriby.

It all begains.  



End file.
